Insulin is a proven therapy for the treatment of juvenile-onset diabetes and later stage adult-onset diabetes. The peptide is biosynthesized as a larger linear precursor of low potency (approximately 2% to 9% of native insulin), named proinsulin. Proinsulin is proteolytically converted to insulin by the selective removal of a 35-residue connecting peptide (C peptide). The resultant heteroduplex formed by disulfide links between the insulin “A chain” (SEQ ID NO: 1) and “B chain” (SEQ ID NO: 2) chain, representing a total of 51 amino acids, has high potency for the insulin receptor (nM range). Native insulin has approximately one hundredfold selective affinity for the insulin receptor relative to the related insulin-like growth factor 1 receptor, but demonstrates little selectively for the two different insulin receptor isoforms, named A & B.
The insulin-like growth factors 1 and 2 are single chain liner peptide hormones that are highly homologous in their A and B chain sequences, sharing approximately fifty percent homology with native insulin. The IGF A and B chains are linked by a “C-peptide”, wherein the C-peptides of the two IGFs differ in size and amino acid sequence, the first being twelve and the second being eight amino acids in length. Human IGF-1 is a 70 aa basic peptide having the protein sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 3, and has a 43% homology with proinsulin (Rinderknecht et al. (1978) J. Biol. Chem. 253:2769-2776). Human IGF-2 is a 67 amino acid basic peptide having the protein sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 4. The IGFs demonstrate considerably less activity at the insulin B receptor isoform than the A-receptor isoform.
Applicants have previously identified IGF-1 based insulin peptides analogs, (wherein the native Gln-Phe dipeptide of the B-chain is replaced by Tyr-Leu) that display high activity at the insulin receptor (see PCT/US2009/068713, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein). Such analogs (referred to herein as IGF YL analog peptides) are more readily synthesized than insulin and enable the development of co-agonist analogs for insulin and IGF-1 receptors, and selective insulin receptor specific analogs. Furthermore, these insulin analogs can also be formulated as single chain insulin agonists in accordance with the present disclosure.
Insulin is a proven therapy for the treatment of juvenile-onset diabetes and later stage adult-onset diabetes, but one of relatively narrow therapeutic index. The ideal insulin therapy is an insulin formulation capable of providing once-a-day time action (qd). Nature uses glycosylation to inhibit renal clearance of a number of native proteins, and as disclosed herein insulin analogs are provided that can be glycosylated during biosynthesis. More particularly, one aspect of the present disclosure describes insulin analogs that have been modified to include a peptide sequence that is prone to O-linked hyperglycosylation when the protein is expressed in a eukaryotic cellular expression system.
In addition, these insulin agonists analogs can be further modified to yield analogs having an improved therapeutic index (e.g., through the use of prodrug chemistry); an extended duration of action (e.g., by linkage of plasma proteins such as albumin, or other modifications, including pegylation and acylation); and preferred tissue targeting (e.g., through the use of chemical modification with cholesterol or vitamin-like substituents). The preparation of single chain insulin analogs using a peptide linker sequence, including for example a peptide linker sequence that comprises glycosylation sites, also provides a novel structural location for where many of these chemical modifications can be successfully deployed. The primary use of such optimized insulin-agonists would be in the treatment of insulin-dependent diabetes.